Han Cui
Female|Love Interest(s) = Shi Yan|Relatives = Bing Qingtong Leng Danqing Shuang Yuzhu|Abilities and Techniques = Ice Jade Technique|Occupation = Elder of the White Emperor City|Affiliation = White Emperor City Fighting Union Divine Great Land|Allies = |First Appearance = Chapter 500: Ice, Chill, Cold, and Frost}} Appearance Personality Han Cui has big wild schemes. She isn’t contented with the elder position. She always wanted to take the throne of the City Master Bing Qingtong. Three years ago, Han Cui finally entered the Second Sky of Spirit Realm, which is the same as Bing Qingtong. Years ago, she failed the challenge to become the City Master, and now, she wants to take it back. Background History She was an orphan since she was born. The Ice Emperor City’s City Master had adopted her. Before that, she had spent a rough life, when she hadn’t had enough food to fill her stomach daily. After she entered the Ice Emperor City, she always focused on practice and training, but still, she couldn’t surpass Bing Qingtong. The former City Master had usually urged her to practice more, so she could be as excellent as Bing Qingtong. At that time she was still a child, and was curious about everything. She hadn't put all her head into her cultivation, which kept her one level lower than Bing Qingtong every time they had a competition.It was also the reason why the former City Master had often reprimanded her. The more she got reprimanded, the more she hated Bing Qingtong. She felt that if her sister weren’t too brilliant, she wouldn’t have been scolded that often.The former City Master had been very strict on them. At the time of testing, if their realms weren't high enough, not only did they get rebuked, but also grounded. Since she'd preferred playing to studying, she got grounded the most often. Every time she was grounded, she thought it was because of Bing Qingtong. She had been putting forth everything to reach the same realm as Bing Qingtong. By the time the former City Master choosing her successor, Han Cui had put all of her mind in it. She had hoped that she would be chosen, to prove that she was better than Bing Qingtong. However, the former City Master didn’t give her a chance to prove herself when she directly passed the City Master position to Bing Qingtong. She then held indignant feelings, as she felt that her years of efforts became useless. She came to talk to her adoptive mother, but her mother told her, ‘…You aren’t as excellent as your sister.’ From that day onward, Han Cui had put Bing Qingtong as her sole target. Because of this target, she always went against Bing Qingtong. She wanted to prove that her mother made a mistake that year because she was truly the strongest among the sisters... She saw her three sisters got benefit from sexual intercourse with Shi Yan so she joined too. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Alive Category:Human Clan Category:Allies Category:Ice Emperor City Category:Fighting Union Category:Divine Great Land Category:Grace Mainland